


School Reunion

by Azalekei



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalekei/pseuds/Azalekei
Summary: wow im trash
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov, Anatoly Dyatlov/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> wow im trash

Dyatlov never really wanted to go to the high school reunion. He ended high school 10 years ago! And it's not like there was anybody who was worth meeting. He still thoughts of Boris sometimes, but it's not like he misses him nor is still hurt. He just thinks about the old days, when they were friends and he didn't fuck up their relationship. Oh boy, he was such a toxic dick in high school. He changed, he got himself a nice girlfriend and a nice job. Everything was so peaceful, so why would he go to the reunion, bringing back the past? It's not like the other 3 guys he was roommates with, would like him to go, right?  
And there he made a mistake in his "Calculations", his ex-friends actually really wanted to meet him after all those years. Yes, they let him know. By texting on their old (kinda dead now) groupchat. So here he goes! Getting ready for the meeting, looking at himself in the mirror and sighing. He thought what he should say to 'em. To Toptunov, to who he said "shut the fuck up", countless times. To Akimov, that he... uh, he just acted awful and... To Stolyarchuk, his... only friend, the only person he trusted and showed his soft side to. The one that he stopped trusting at some point. He was lonely after that, but he at least hat those two morons, Leonid and Sasha. They were so chaotic. He smiled at the thought of them. He remembered how obvious was Leonid's crush on Akimov, even so, the other one didn't notice it!  
Anatoly sighed, putting his shoes on. He stepped into the kitchen and kissed his girlfriend and said a quiet goodbye, then left. Oh boy, he sure wasn't ready for that meeting.  
  
  
  
When he arrived at his old school, he kinda forgot where to head to, but luckily, he spotted Akimov at the entrance. With Toptunov! Oh. He rushed to 'em, smiling awkwardly, stressed about what he's gonna say.  
”Hello” said Akimov, smiling. Ooooh, he grew himself a nice mustache, Dyatlov noticed.  
”Hi” he said back, waving slightly. ”You two changed since last time i met you” He commented, and Lenya just laughed.  
”Yeah kind of. Well.... we started dating!” Announced Toptunov happily, catching the olders hand. Anatoly gasped theatrically, trying to act shoked.  
After a moment of talking, they walked in the building.  
”ah shit, here we go again” laughed Leonid, still holding his lovers hand. They all three entered the PE hall, and then Dyatlov noticed him. Stolyarchuk in person. He gulped, when their eyes met. Boris started walking his way, or should he say, their way. Well.  
When he stopped in front of them, he didn't know what to say. Akimov and Toptunov started talking to him, but he just couldn't, so he just stood here, looking at his old friend. Then someone joined them. Someone that he kind of expected to be here, but kinda hoped he wouldn't be.  
Igor Kirschenbaum.  
It's not like he was his old enemy or something, he just... oh well, he was the person that he got ”””jealous””” over in high school and got into a fight with Boris. Okay, um, yeah, he kind of hated Igor.  
And he hated him more after what he just did. He kissed Boris' cheek! Right in front of him!  
He just left the hall, sighing. As he thought, coming here was a bad idea. It was nice to talk with Toptunov and Akimov for a while, but that was it, he was just done. He will just come back to his lovely girl and forget about Stolyarchuk again.  
Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and as a coping mechanism he turned away, ready to punch a person behind him, but he stopped himself, seeing it's just...


End file.
